AFS2E4 Save the Last Dance
Plot Two teens are taking a car for a joy ride, but they can't control it. Ben sees this and goes Big Chill to chase them. They drive off a bridge, but Big Chill creates an ice ramp and slows them down, saving them. They get out of the car and thank Big Chill. Big Chill starts to eat their car. In the morning, Ben finds a piece of metal in his teeth. Gwen arrives and makes Kevin, who is working on his car in the garage, ask her to a school dance. Ben shows Kevin the piece of metal, but Kevin is more concerned with the dance. Kevin leaves. Ben goes to the tennis court to talk to Julie. Ben says that he had a blackout last time he went alien. Julie suggests that he transforms and she follows him on her scooter. In the parking lot, Ben goes Jetray, but Jetray turns into Big Chill and flies off. Julie chases him. Big Chill flies to Burger Shack and starts eating all of the metal in sight. He flies off and Julie follows. He phases through a wall to lose Julie. That morning, Ben wakes up in a desert outside of town next to a giant crater. That morning, Ben eats a jar of pickles. Kevin comes in and asks Ben for advice on the dance. Ben tries to explain about what happened with Big Chill, but Kevin isn't interested. Ben gives Kevin one of Max's old tuxedos to wear to the dance and ties his tie. Ben leaves to look for more pickles and tells Kevin that Gwen's favorite flowers are yellow roses. Later, Julie asks Gwen if she's seen Ben. Ben arrives and Julie tells him what happened. Ben says that he doesn't remember anything. He thinks that he is having the same problem he had with Ghostfreak. Julie says that she is there for him. Ben's eyes suddenly go blank and he turns into Big Chill. Big Chill flies away and Julie follows. He flies to a steel mill, where he starts devouring all of the metal. The police arrive. Big Chill tells them to stay out of his way. He freezes an officer. Julie arrives and tells the police not to shoot, but they do. Kevin arrives at Gwen's house to take her to the dance. Big Chill phases through the officers' shots and freezes them. He starts drinking from the molten vats and flies off. Julie follows. Big Chill tells her to stay away and tries to freeze her. He loses her and flies to the ditch, where he spits the molten metal. On the way to the dance, Kevin tells Gwen that Ben gave him good advice for the dance and Gwen gets suspicious. They arrive at the dance. Gwen refuses to get out, realizing that something is wrong with Ben. Gwen's phone rings and Julie tells her that Big Chill is on a rampage. Kevin tracks the Omnitrix with his Plumbers' badge and the three go to the ditch. Gwen theorizes that Big Chill is connected to Ghostfreak. They see that Big Chill has built a giant metal structure. He tells them to go away. Kevin absorbs metal and attacks Big Chill. Big Chill tries to eat him, so he absorbs stone. Gwen tries to grab him and he tries to freeze her. He flies at Julie. Gwen catches him in a mana bubble and Julie runs towards the structure. Big Chill gets out and flies at her. Gwen knocks him down with mana. Kevin absorbs metal and attacks the structure. Goop comes out. The goop emits bubbles that fly into the air and turn into baby Necrofriggians. They fly over to Big Chill and then into space. Big Chill turns into Ben, who has no memory of the events. His friends explain it to him, showing him a video Kevin took. Kevin says that Necrofriggians lay eggs asexually every 80 years. Ben gets onto Julie's scooter, embarrassed, and they drive away. Kevin and Gwen missed the dance, so they dance in the ditch. Characters Characters *Boys *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Waitress *Man *Police *Necrofriggian Infants Aliens *Big Chill x3 *Jetray Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes